


Feeling Good

by starsandfires



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Multi, Sexual Tension, Shopping, its adorable, napoleon and illya are children literally, napoleon and illya take gaby out shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon was given the opportunity to dress up Gaby the morning after one their nights of debauchery, Illya had returned from the shower with a towel wrapped around his abdomen. Napoleon was still half naked, in only his boxers.<br/>“You’ve still not dressed her?” Illya asked, picking up a smaller towel and drying his sandy blonde hair.<br/>“I like to take time with these things. It’s an art.”<br/>Gaby was lying on the bed with her left leg in the air as Napoleon finally slid her stocking up her thigh and putting the garter in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> I was travelling and listening to something a few week ago, I can't even remember what but I was remembering the scene where Illya and Napoleon are arguing over Gaby's outfits and I thought, hey why not lingerie. I can see Napoleon and Illya treating and fussing over Gaby. I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy!

Napoleon was given the opportunity to dress up Gaby the morning after one of their nights of debauchery, Illya had returned from the shower with a towel wrapped around his abdomen. Napoleon was still half naked, in only his boxers.

“You’ve still not dressed her?” Illya asked, picking up a smaller towel and drying his sandy blonde hair.

“I like to take time with these things. It’s an art.”

Gaby was lying on the bed with her left leg in the air as Napoleon finally slid her stocking up her thigh and putting the garter in place. Gaby chuckled and playfully kicked Napoleon backwards. She stood up as Napoleon strode into the bathroom and slapped his firm hand against Illya’s derrière, to which Illya huffed out.

Gaby stood up, “Illya.” She said, she wagged her finger, beckoning him. He automatically stepped toward her so he was directly in front of her, she was a few inches taller than him on the bed. Napoleon had chosen white lace, which Illya wanted to roll his eyes at, what a cliche he thought. Except Gaby looked beautiful as always. “What shall I do with you?” She asked.

Illya smirked, something he didn’t do a lot. Gaby eyes fluttered as he softly lifted her leg, one firm hand were place around her ankle and the other hand held her thigh and planted soft kisses along her inner thigh but as soon as he started, he stopped and turned began to dress himself.

Gaby huffed. “Tease.” She pouted and sat back down, bouncing as she flung herself back onto the mattress. Illya shook his head as he dressed. “Little chop shop girl.”

When Illya had put on his trousers he turned round and kissed her. “Later my dear.” He promised.

Napoleon appeared then followed by a cloud of hot steam.

Illya had decided against his usual turtleneck and decided on a nice shirt and tie and matching blazer. He didn’t look quite as smart and debonair as Napoleon, but it was acceptable for him.

When Gaby had finally dressed, they left their hotel. This time they were in France, on another break until UNCLE called them back into action and today, Napoleon and Illya had planned a little trip for Gaby.

They arrived at a cute small but high end boutique, known for its style and lingerie.

When they entered, Gaby got caught up looking at the shoes but Illya placed his hand on her arm and guided her toward the end of the shop.

“What are you doing, we’re shopping aren’t we?” Gaby looked back at the shoes, she’d become somewhat of a shoe hoarder of late.

“Yes but not for clothes.” Napoleon added.

“What the…” Gaby saw the racks of lingerie before her made of all sorts, some were sheer, some were cotton, lace and silk and some of materials she’d never even worn or felt before. “Ohh.” She blushed.

An assistant stood beside the changing rooms, waiting to be needed.

Illya tapped his slender fingers along his mouth. “Where to start?” Napoleon had taken off his blazer and placed it onto a chair sitting outside the changing rooms. He had pulled out a few pieces and so Illya found a rack of cotton and lace sets.

Napoleon had handed his first few choices to Gaby first and she disappeared behind a red velvet curtain.

“What. Is. That?” Illya saw the flash of red silk and lace.

“It’s a red set, you don’t like it?”

“Yes, if she were a common whore.” Illya stressed.

“Red is a classic colour, Peril.”

“Black is classic.” Illya stroked his hand over a black corset.

The two exchanged a few insults while Gaby had reappeared from the curtain in a silk brassier, garter belt and stockings. She stepped forward, putting her hands on her hips.

“What do you th…“ She looked up, Napoleon and Illya had squared up to each other, she was sure they were either going to destroy this whole boutique or kiss but Illya must have seen her out of the side of his eyes because he stepped back and took her in, Napoleon turned around and smirked.

“My choice. Obviously.” Napoleon said smugly.

Illya eyed him and gave Gaby one of his choices and sneaked a kiss onto her cheeks. When he rejoined Napoleon by the racks, Napoleon grabbed him and whispered, his blue eyes almost glowing, “Wait until tonight.” Which left Illya almost grinning.

They’d argued over a few more of their choices until Gaby came out, this time she had a black lace corset matching set with a matching garter.

“You don’t think it’s a little…outdated?” Gaby asked, sounding slightly self-conscious, the corset had given her a bigger cleavage than usual. Not many women wore corsets under their clothes but she supposed she could keep it for the bedroom. Illya shook his head.

“Not bad Peril, not bad.”

“Not bad? It is perfect!” Illya crossed his arms over his chest and surveyed his choice. He wagged his finger in a twisting motion for her to turn and she did so, then she disappeared back behind the curtain with Napoleon’s next choice, an emerald green lace set which didn’t leave much to the imagination.

They did this for the most day until Gaby got sick of constantly trying on dozens of sets. She left with bags of lingerie and had managed to get another pair of shoes.

 

When they arrived back at their hotel, Napoleon got them a table and Illya followed Gaby to their hotel room, where she was dropping off her many bags. She carelessly dropped them onto the bed. She turned around and Illya wrapped his arm around her waist and dug his fingers into her hair, she gasped from the surprise impact.

After what felt like five minutes, she pulled away. “Napoleon’s waiting.” Illya sighed and nodded. Tonight they could be together.

When they reached the table, Napoleon looked up from his menu, smirking. “Didn’t get too caught up without me I hope?” He nodded to Gaby’s hair which had been freed from her usual updo’s and was loose in waves.

“Of course not Napoleon.” Gaby picked up her own menu as did Illya.

 

When they left their table and headed to the lobby and entered the lift, both Napoleon and Illya had place their hands on the small of her back, their hands touching. She felt so perfect and safe there, in-between the two of them. She sighed happily.

“Did you enjoy today Gaby?” Napoleon asked. She mmm’d in reply, leaning her head against Illya’s chest. She loved how both of them fussed over her.

“Obviously you love my choices the most.” Illya stated.

“You wish Peril.” Napoleon shot back.

Gaby sighed. “I liked both of your choices, now shut up arguing.”

They walked into their room and Gaby threw off her coat and dress, revealing Illya’s black corset and matching garter set.

“I win.” Illya laughed, Napoleon rolled her eyes.

“Stop arguing will you and get me out of this.” She smirked and walked into the bedroom.

“Yes ma’am.” Napoleon drawled as he and Illya dashed after her. 


End file.
